Interrupted
by TheAwesomeLadyCatherine
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere are caught in a...Compromising position, how do Camelot respond to the constant reminders that their King and Queen are busy doing the horizontal tango? M for some steamy situations.
1. The Throne Room

Chapter One-The Throne Room.

Gwen and Arthur moaned as their bodies moved together, Gwen ground her hips in to Arthur's and he moaned in her ear, his hot breath caressing her skin and she made a noise at the back of her throat. She gripped on to the edge of the throne as she continued to ride him. His hands held onto her hips as he buried his face in her cleavage, he met her movements with his own thrusts and he buried one of his hands in her soft hair. She was just about to reach her climax when they heard the doors open.

"Oh bloody hell!" came an exclamation, Gwen hurriedly pulled her skirts further down and stood up as Arthur sorted his trousers out.

"What do you want, Merlin?" Gwen asked, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Merlin..." Arthur growled.

"Um, nothing, I'll just leave you two alone, then..." Merlin sheepishly walked out of the doors.

Gwen walked over to Arthur and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I can't believe that just happened!" she groaned into his chest.

Arthur just chuckled "Merlin is cleaning the boots of all the knights in a ten-mile radius for that."

Gwen looked up at him and giggled "Shall we retreat to our chambers and finish what we started, my king?"

Arthur smiled "I believe we should, my queen"

They headed back to their room only to find Merlin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Merlin?!" Arthur exclaimed

"Cleaning, sire." Merlin responded

"Out!" Arthur demanded.

And so Arthur and Gwen enjoyed the rest of their evening blissfully uninterrupted.


	2. Noises in the Armoury

Chapter Two-The Armoury.

The Armoury was not a sturdy structure, its name made it sound a lot grander than it was. In fact, the armoury was, in essence, a shed. With thin walls.

Knight training had been interrupted by Gwen bringing some cool beverages for the knights, it was a hot day in Camelot and the knights were all thirsty.

Arthur had wanted to discuss something with Gwen and instructed the knights to continue without him.

About thirty minutes later, Percival and Gwaine were sparring and Percival was winning, Gwaine was just about to lose when he thought of an idea and somehow managed to send Percival's sword flying until it landed mere centimetres from the Armoury, Percival went to retrieve it and then stopped. His expression changed to one of surprise and he stifled a laugh.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked

Percival gestured for him to come over and the rest of the round table knights followed.

Gwaine looked shocked when he heard it

"_Oh, Arthur, yes, oh!"_

_thump...thump...thump_

"_Oh Guinevere, mm..." _

He nearly laughed "Are they...?"

Percival nodded.

Elyan looked sick as the rest of the knights stifled chuckles.

"_Oh Arthur, I'm going to-oh yes! Faster!"_

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

"_Uh, Guinevere!"_

"They sound like they're having a good time!"

"Come on, lets get back to practice." Elyan suggested, no-one wants to hear their sister being thoroughly shagged by the King.

"_OOH! Yes, Arthur, Arthur!"_

_thumpthumpthump_

"_Guinevere, oh lord, Guinevere!"_

"_Oh Arthur!"_

Gwaine mouthed "Holy Shit!" to Percival as they walked back to the main practice fields.

Ten Minutes later they both emerged and the Knights pretended not to notice anything. Once Gwen was back at the castle, Gwaine commented "Have fun, Sire?" and the rest of the knights laughed, whilst Elyan paled.

"You okay, Elyan?" Arthur asked

"Some things cannot be unheard, Sire." Was Elyan's response.


	3. Under the bed

Chapter 3-Under the Bed

Arthur was pissed, very pissed and Merlin knew it. Merlin had made a mess of his duties that day, he had scratched Arthur's armour, lost a small bag of gold coins he had been given to take to the market, whilst he was looking for them he had been pulled into the tavern by Gwaine when Arthur had asked where he was, Percival had responded

"He's at the tavern,sire, I saw him there earlier-with Gwaine."

Arthur had walked into the tavern and Merlin hid, Arthur walked up to Gwaine and asked where Merlin was, Gwaine simply responded "Want a drink, sire?"

Arthur growled and headed back to the castle to be angry.

Merlin ran back to the castle, knowing he had to make Arthur's room spotless. Now.

Naturally, Merlin beat Arthur there and ran to Arthur's chambers.

Because he was rushing so much he dropped the sponge and it slid right under the bed, Merlin had to shimmy right underneath and desperately reached for the sponge.

He had nearly closed his fingers around it when Arthur walked into the room, followed by Gwen.

"I am going to kill that idiot!" He growled, just as Merlin was about to emerge.

Merlin thought it was probably best not to move from his safe spot underneath the royal bed.

"Arthur" Gwen said in a husky tone, the tone which made Arthur instantly excited

"Yes, Guinevere?" Arthur responded

"The good thing about Merlin not being here. No. Interruptions." She responded, a smile in her voice.

_Oh god no! _Ran through Merlin's mind.

Merlin heard someone land flat on the bed and felt someone climb on top of them, then he saw to sets of clothes land by the side of the bed. He pulled a disgusted face.

And that's when he saw the mattress bounce.

_Bounce...bounce...bounce...bounce...bounce..._

_Make it stop. I know who is doing that and I do not want to hear them shagging _he prayed inside his head.

"Oh Arthur, mmm, faster!"

Merlin paled, his face contorted in to an expression of shock and horror.

"Oh Guinevere, oh!"

_He even calls her that when they're shagging? What does he have against Gwen?_ He wondered.

"Oh, Arthur, yes, that's it, yes!"

"Guinevere! Oh, more!"

_Oh god and they're loud! A quiet shag couldn't be bad enough? A quick, quiet shag is all they needed!_

"Oh Arthur, give me more!"

"Guinevere, yes!"

_Holy shit. This is not happening!_

The movement of the mattress became faster.

_Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce_

Merlin felt a little bit sick.

"Faster, harder!" Gwen moaned loudly

_Bouncebouncebouncebounceboun ce_

Merlin tried to sing in his head to ignore the loud, loud noises above his head.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm going to-ah!"

_Going to what? Oh, right._

"Oh, Guinevere, oh, oh!"

_Please let it be over, please let it be over._

Arthur reached down and grabbed their clothes and kissed Gwen. A lot.

"How do you fancy another round?" He asked seductively

_OH GODS BOLLOCKS! NO!_

"Sorry, can't. I have to go and meet my brother for lunch."

After the whole 'scarring Elyan by loudly shagging his sister' thing in the armoury, Arthur didn't dare protest.

They both left.

Merlin crawled out from underneath the large bed, pale and scarred forever.

He stumbled back to his home and explained what had happened to Gaius who laughed.

"Go and have a nice, hot bath, Merlin."


	4. A Royal Picnic

Chapter Four-A Royal Picnic

Arthur and Gwen rode on their horses to their picnic destination, the same place they had gone to on their first outing.

The picnic was delicious and the spot was wonderfully secluded, Arthur fed Gwen another forkful of carrot cake.

"You don't have to feed me, Arthur, I am capable of using a fork" Gwen laughed

"You shouldn't have to lift a finger, Guinevere." Arthur responded "You should always be treated like the Queen you are"

Gwen smiled and kissed Arthur soundly. Slowly, their kisses became more intense and amounted to more...much more.

Sir Leon and Sir Percival were out hunting and were on their way back to the tavern for a post-hunt tankard of mead, when they heard some odd noises coming from a secluded area of the woods. They went closer to investigate.

"I wonder what those sounds were" Percival commented

"Um, I think I've discovered the source" Leon said

"What are-oh. Okay, turn around"

They saw the royal couple...getting busy, on a picnic blanket.

Arthur saw them quickly turn around.

"Percival, Leon?" He said once they had regained their dignity.

The two knights turned around, their faces flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded

"We went hunting." Gwaine responded

"Here?" Arthur asked

"No, further down, we were just on our way to the tavern" Percival responded

"We'll just, ah, leave you two alone now..." Gwaine said suggestively

The two knights walked away.

Arthur turned back to Gwen "I guess that's our picnic over." he sighed

"I guess so." Gwen said disappointed

"But that doesn't mean we can't continue our previous activities in our **private **chambers" Arthur pointed out

"My good sir, I do believe you have some inappropriate activities in mind"

"That I do, fair maiden" He replied, a smile gracing his lips

"Shall we?" Gwen asked gesturing to the horses

"We shall" Arthur replied.

And they rode back to Camelot to enjoy the privacy of their chambers.


	5. Midnight Snacks

Chapter 5-Midnight Snack

It was late in Camelot and most people were asleep, Arthur crept ninja-like down to the Royal Kitchens; it was late and he was hungry.

He slipped through the kitchen door only to find his queen dipping ripe strawberries into melted chocolate, it smelled heavenly.

He buttered himself some bread and asked Gwen what she was doing there.

"The same thing as you, Arthur. I was hungry." She replied, dipping another strawberry.

"That's quite an extravagant snack, Guinevere." he said

"This is my favourite food." She replied.

Gwen then walked over to Arthur and smeared some melted chocolate on to his neck, then set about licking it off.

Arthur moaned as he felt Gwen ravish his neck. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and wet chocolate on her lips, a look that managed to turn Arthur on completely.

He lifted her up on to the side and kissed her with passion, tasting the chocolate on her lips. He dipped his finger in to the bowl of melted chocolate and smeared it on to her décolletage and ran his tongue up the chocolatey trail, leading himself to her swollen lips.

He hitched up her nightdress and wiped some chocolate on her thigh, he kissed his way up her thigh.

Gwaine was hungry and Arthur had said he could use the royal kitchens any time he liked. This was the time. He sneaked into the kitchens only to walk in on a rather awkward scene.

Gwen and Arthur were...copulating. On the kitchen counter.

Gwaine could see the remains of melted chocolate on both of their bodies_ kinky bastards! _He thought wryly to himself.

He debated whether or not he should leave...surely he could get away with grabbing some biscuits and leaving, they looked very ….distracted.

He crept like a ninja around the kitchen, grabbing this and that, desperately trying to block out the moaning and panting from his mind.

Then Gwen saw him.

"Gwaine?" she said loudly

"Gwaine? Guinevere what is that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded

"Hello..." Gwaine said awkwardly, trying (and failing) to hide the various food items from the royal couple.

"Gwaine, how long have you been here?" Gwen asked, after sorting out her nightdress.

"Oh, um" he dropped a couple of scones and hurriedly grabbed them "not long."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded

"You said I could have free access to the kitchens" Gwaine pointed out and held up the loaf of bread, four pieces of bacon and three scones he had taken.

Arthur nodded. "And have you got everything you would like, Gwaine?" Arthur said, hinting he should leave.

"As a matter of fact, I have and I will be going now..." Gwaine said and walked towards the door.

"Nice chocolate marks by the way!" He called from the doorway.

They both blushed.


	6. An Afternoon Swim

Chapter Six-An Afternoon Swim

Arthur and Gwen were in the woods for a little bit of quiet time, the castle was always busy and there were always questions and training and maids and servants and titles and politics. Sometimes it was nice to get away from it all.

They were sat by a serene pond, the pond was clear and cool as glass and almost entirely surrounded by the swinging vines of a willow tree. They were talking and laughing about the events that had occurred during the past few weeks.

"I can't believe they heard us in the armoury!" Gwen said and giggled.

"Heard **you, **you mean, Guinevere!" Arthur responded and nudged her.

"Me? Me? You aren't exactly silent, Arthur Pendragon!" She protested and pushed him. Into the pond. He landed with a loud splash.

"You will pay for that, Guinevere Pendragon!" He said and grabbed her ankle, pulling her in as well.

"No!" She protested, laughing and shrieking loudly.

He chuckled as he pulled her in, she turned around and playfully hit him.

"My dress is weighing me down!" She pointed out.

"Maybe I should remove it" Arthur said and tugged at the laces suggestively.

"Maybe you should" She responded huskily

He pulled the laces from the eyelets and slid the dress from her shoulders, throwing it unceremoniously on to the pond side then her corset and under skirt joined it, leaving her in her sheer white slip, the water quickly turning the material translucent.

A fact not missed by Arthur and Gwen.

Guinevere quickly removed Arthur's trousers and shirt. Leaving him in his linen boxer shorts.

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen soundly.

After a while of kissing, he pushed her slip further up until it floated around her slim waist. He pulled down his linen boxer shorts and slowly entered her, he pushed her up against the edge of the pond and she gasped and kissed his neck.

…...

Gaius and Merlin were out picking some herbs for one of Gaius' remedies when they heard splashes coming from the usually silent pond. Thinking it was some sort of new creature, they went closer to investigate.

Gaius pulled back the curtain of willow vines and they saw the couple. And the couple saw them.

"Gaius!" Gwen yelped, surprised.

"Merlin..." Arthur growled.

"Very sorry, your highness'. We'll just be going now." Gaius said, walking away. Merlin looked shocked and Gaius tugged him away from the embarrassed couple.

Once they were out of earshot, Merlin turned to Gaius and said "How are you so calm?"

"They're young and in love and recently married, Merlin. Naturally they're going to enjoy the perks of marriage...and each other." Gaius responded calmly.

"I used to swim in that lake." Merlin said horrified.


	7. Bathtime Improved

Chapter Seven-A Royal Bath

Arthur and Gwen were lounging in the large bathtub, her back rested on his chest and he had his arms her waist, both held a glass of mulled mead.

Arthur's hand accidentally brushed her breast and they both thought of an idea. Gwen turned around so she was straddling him, and the bath suddenly became far more enjoyable for the both of them.

…...

Merlin thought he should go and check on Arthur to see if he wanted more hot water, after all, he usually complained that Merlin had not been there when his bath was getting cold and he had to get out before he froze.

Merlin walked into the royal chambers, where Arthur was having a bath behind the large screen.

Gwen and Arthur heard the door open and froze in their...compromising position. Gwen made a motion for Arthur to be quiet and he nodded in acknowledgement. They both remained as silent and still as possible.

"Arthur?" Merlin called out. Arthur rolled his eyes._ The one time he does his job!_

"Sire?" Merlin called louder.

"Maybe he fell asleep in the bath." Merlin thought out loud. "I should go and check."

Just as Merlin's hand was curled around the edge of the screen, Gwen decided to say something.

"Merlin, you do not want to see what is happening in this bath." She said firmly

"Is Arthur in there too?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, you idiot" Arthur responded.

"Do you want some more hot water?" Merlin asked awkwardly "I'll just leave the bucket here" He said.

"Thank you, Merlin!" Gwen called out.

"No worries, Gwen" Merlin responded "You're welcome too, Arthur"

"It's a wonder they can fit two people in there, especially with Arthur's ego taking up most of the space." He muttered as he walked out of the door.

"I'll go and get the hot water" Gwen offered

"No, I'll do it, you relax." Arthur took over and warmed up the bath

Once they were both back in, Gwen smiled at Arthur.

"Now, where were we?" He said.

Just like that, bath time improved substantially.


End file.
